


I Know (you'll always come home to me)

by maybe_we_were



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Blond Natasha, Clint Barton's Farm, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Laura is a good bro, On the Run, POV Laura Barton, POV Natasha Romanov, POV Steve Rogers, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Protective Steve Rogers, Romantic Friendship, Sleepy Cuddles, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-07
Updated: 2018-08-21
Packaged: 2019-06-23 13:47:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15607599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maybe_we_were/pseuds/maybe_we_were
Summary: Natasha knew letting Steve go to Siberia would have consequences.  Following her conversation with Tony, she heads to the Barton farm to check in on Laura and the kids.  Turns out, she's not the only one that had that idea.AKAHow Natasha and Steve reunite after the events of Civil War.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello lovelies! I hope all is well! I finally had some time to sit and write, and this is what came of it. Infinity Wars comes out on DVD soon, so I hope to add some stories that follow that timeline soon. In the meantime, I hope you enjoy this! :) 
> 
> "Did you remember to mention that these Marvel characters aren't yours?"  
> "Always."

She’s seen that look on Tony’s face before.

“T’Challa told Ross what you did, so…they’re coming for you.”

She’s heard that tone of voice before, too.  She knows there’s nothing she can do to change his mind, but that doesn’t stop her from giving him a final warning.

“I’m not the one who needs to watch their back.”

Walking away is the smartest thing she can do.  Her mind immediately starts bouncing from idea to idea on where to go from here.  There are a few things she’s certain about- she needs to leave the base and change her appearance as soon as possible.

Any of the places that she could have gone to are now compromised, leaving her with minimal options.  She decides to get herself packed first, which takes less time than she imagined.  Realizing that she’s not the only one Ross will be looking for, she grabs a large box full of items from both Steve’s and Wanda’s rooms.  She took only the things that looked important- Steve’s dog tags that were laying on his dresser, the slightly frayed sweatshirt that used to be Pietro’s hanging on the back of Wanda’s computer chair, pictures from both of their rooms.

The trunk of her black Audi full, she gets in the car and leaves the base, not looking back.  She drives for an hour before finding a small town to stop in for the night.  The motel she stays at isn’t great, but it will do.  There’s a twenty-four hour diner in town for her to grab take out from, allowing her to remain unseen, for the most part. 

The list of things she needs to do is long, so she begins to prioritize.  Hitting the bank the next day is first on her list.  Moving money to her alias account is significant, since it’s an account no one knows about.  She’ll also take out a substantial amount of cash, enough to help her get much further away from New York before having to use her other credit and debit cards.

Next on the list is going to the store for supplies.  Scissors, gloves, and blonde hair dye are at the top of her shopping list.  She’s grown fond of her curly auburn locks, but they are a dead giveaway. 

She carries out the next day as planned, rounding it out by driving another two hours before stopping for the night.

Stepping out of her room the day after, she runs her fingers through her short blonde hair.  It feels different, and she feels different, almost not recognizing her own reflection as she catches it in her rearview mirror.  Heading to the local car dealer, the owner is more than happy to help her trade her beloved Audi for an older jeep. 

She gets a burner phone to use, too, though there’s no one she can currently call.  She’s dying to call Laura and check in, but she has no doubt Laura already knows something went wrong.  The odds are slim that she would answer a call from an unidentified number. 

Just because she can’t call doesn’t mean she’s not going to do anything.  Helping Laura and the kids pack and relocate temporarily is the least she can do.  She doesn’t think Ross will sink that low, to go after Clint’s family, but it was part of Clint and Laura’s back up plan ever since Cooper was born.  The farmhouse would continue to be theirs, and they could move back once things were safe again.

Staying one more night at the same hotel (which she normally tries not to do while on the run), she is up and out by eight in the morning, heading towards Ohio.  Since it’s a weekday, the roads are thankfully clear.  Making sure she stops for lunch and a bathroom break, it’s a little before two p.m. when she pulls into the Barton’s driveway.  Driving down the dirt road, she sees Clint’s old truck parked at the house next to another truck she doesn’t recognize.

Her mind goes on high alert, wondering if Ross already sent someone, but there are no signs that anything is out of order. 

Climbing out of her jeep, she heads up the steps onto the porch, before knocking on the front door.  After a few moments, she hears a click and watches the door crack open, revealing a set of big dark blue eyes.

“Auntie Nat!”

There’s Lila, opening the door wider and throwing her arms around Natasha’s waist.

“Hey there!” she greets, returning the hug, “How are you?”

Lila steps back, allowing Natasha to come in.

“We’ve been busy packing.  Mom said we need to go to the cabin for a little bit.”

She can hear the slight confusion in Lila’s voice at their sudden need to leave.

“Sadly, she’s right,” Natasha confirms.  “Speaking of your mom, where is she?” she asks, glancing around.

Lila’s cheeks redden, her eyes quickly looking down.

“She’s in the kitchen.  I don’t think she heard you knock.”

Putting the pieces together, Natasha now understands the guilty look on her niece’s face.

“Lila, honey, you really do need to let your mom get the door.  It’s for your safety.”

If it had been someone else and not her…she shudders thinking about it.

“I’m sorry,” Lila whispers, “I won’t do it again.”

Natasha smooths a hand over the girl’s hair and smiles. 

“It’s our secret then.  I’m going to find your Mom to see what I can do to help.”

Natasha knows the layout of the house better than her own apartment.  When she had personal time off, this is where she would come to get away.  It all looks the same, she notes, as she walks down the short hallway that leads into the dining room and kitchen.  Photos hang on the wall of all three kids at various ages, as well as a few of Clint and Laura and one of the entire family.  Making the last turn, she’s stopped in her tracks by the figure she sees leaning against the opening to the dining room.  Just beyond the figure, she sees Laura sitting at the kitchen table.

“-if you think you…” Laura’s voice catches as her eyes meet Natasha’s.

“Nat?” she says in disbelief, standing up from the chair she was sitting in.

She’s having a difficult time answering, still rooted in place, even as the figure turns in her direction.

“Nat?” she hears again, this time in a much deeper voice.

Steve’s looking at her like a man in the desert who has seen a mirage, almost as if he’s not quite sure she’s real.  She’s normally not at a loss for words, but when she opens her mouth to respond, nothing comes out.

Steve must not need her reassurance because in seconds, he’s in front of her, gathering her in his strong arms.  Her body automatically responds, her arms securing themselves around his neck.

“You’re ok,” he whispers, his head bent down into her neck.  “God, I’m so glad it’s really you.  I thought my eyes were playing tricks on me.”

It’s quiet for a moment.

“The blonde is a nice surprise,” he adds, “though I’ll miss the red.”

Their bodies are pressed so close together that she can feel the deep exhale he lets out.  His body relaxes against hers, which allows his arms to pull her in even tighter.

Still slightly in shock, she says the first thing that comes to mind.

“How are you even here?”

He chuckles at that, pulling back slightly so he can look at her.

“It’s a long story.  Bucky’s now with T’Challa in Wakanda.  T’Challa set up everything to get me here as soon as he could.  I know where Clint and the others are, so my first thought was to check in on Laura and the kids.”

Of course.  She shouldn’t have been surprised that Steve would make his team and their families, if they have one, a priority.  Some of the story doesn’t add up, though.

“Wait, how did Bucky end up with T’Challa?  I thought he was coming to stop you.”

Steve lets out another sigh, this one more resigned. 

“He was, until he realized we had a common enemy.  Both he and Tony came to Siberia.  Nat, Tony and I…I don’t think we…”

She can tell he’s struggling to find the right words.  If that’s the case, it must be pretty bad.

“Whatever happened, it will be ok,” she reassures him, her hand dropping from his shoulders to grip his biceps.

He nods once and she _knows_ that he believes her.  Steve has always put his faith in people, and he’s always had faith in her.

“And Nat, about what went down at the airport, I’m so sorry.  I never wanted to fight against you.  Honestly, you were the only one who could have stopped me.”

His eyes and tone are earnest, so much so that she can see how hard it still is for him to think of them fighting.

“I’m sorry, too,” she says.  It’s unusual for her to get choked up, but it comes out raspy, the emotions from the past few days finally catching up to her.

Steve merely curls her body into his again.  She’s not sure exactly how long they stand there until she hears someone clear their throat.  Steve’s arms drop at the same time hers do.  Glancing towards where the sound came from, she finds Laura near the kitchen sink.  Knowing Laura, she had probably stepped away to give them some time to catch up.

“Laura!  How are you holding up?” she asks, meeting her halfway to give her a hug.

“We’re ok, but I’m still worried,” Laura admits, pulling back.  “I’m planning to move everything tomorrow.  It’s been hard doing this alone, which I was until last night.  Steve really helped us with the packing process.”

At this, she shoots Steve a grateful smile. 

“I think we still have a lot to figure out,” she finishes, pulling out a kitchen chair.

* * *

 

Many hours later, after hashing out as much as they could about Laura’s future plans and what happened to everyone over the past three days, they finish packing up the rest of the belongings going with Laura to the cabin.  They had stopped around five to eat dinner, since the kids were starting to get hungry.

The clock now chimes nine times, signaling the late hour.  Laura and the kids had gone up to bed earlier, leaving Natasha and Steve to relax on the large couch in the living room.  Just having Steve in her presence makes her feel _safe_ , helps ease the tension she’s been carrying for days.  She drapes her legs over his thighs, leaving no space between them.  She hates to ask, since they finally have a minute to catch their breath, but…

“So, what happens now?” she questions, her eyes flicking up to meet his over the rim of her mug as she takes a sip of her tea.  

“Well,” he starts, his fingers skimming over her jean clad leg in a constant motion, “I think I have a plan, if you’re up for it.”

He pauses for a moment, as do his fingers.

“But Nat,” he continues, his voice much softer and huskier than before, “if you wanted to get out now, I can’t blame you.  You’ve done more than enough to clear your ledger.”

Her heart jumps at his words.  Thinking it over for a minute, she realizes he’s right.  And while he’s right, that she could leave all of this behind and start a new life somewhere, the hard pounding in her chest tells her what she already knew.

“It was difficult to walk away from you once.  I can’t do it again.”

Her eyes duck down at her declaration, feeling more vulnerable than she would like.  Instead, she focuses on the fingers she had playing with one of the buttons on Steve’s shirt sleeve.  The silence is hard to bear, until she feels his fingers brush under her chin, forcing her to look up.

“I’m not sure I could have let you go,” he murmurs, his eyes boring into hers.  His hand drops back to its spot on her thigh, resuming its previous activity.

“It’s a little bit of a crazy idea, but I think it might work.  Then again, I feel like a good amount of our ideas are…unique,” he laughs. 

Her lips quirk up in a quick smile.

“I don’t care if it’s something absolutely insane.  You’re not doing it alone.”

His answering smile is all the response she needs.


	2. If I Risk It All (will you break my fall)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Following Steve and Natasha into the evening and next morning after finding each other.

Steve knew Nat was going to fall asleep before she made it upstairs.  They had been talking about their plans to get Clint, Sam, and the others out of the prison they were currently being held in, which led to them talking about who Scott is, and so on.  With each new topic, it seemed like Natasha was fading, most likely from her long drive earlier in the day and being on the run for the past few days. 

Being curled up on the couch together might also have something to do with it.  There are no good words to describe exactly how he felt seeing her for that first time since they parted ways at the jet.  Now, he feels like he can’t let her out of his sight, out of his grasp.  He swears it wasn’t on purpose, but they’ve been brushing up against each other all day, between navigating around each other in the hallway and handing boxes off to one another.

Sitting on the couch, he thinks about how much better he feels, now that she’s here.  Although she’s asleep, his hand is still tracing a pattern back and forth on her leg.  Being able to comfort her allows some of the tension built up in his shoulders relax.  Natasha has never needed someone to take care of her or comfort her, that much he knows.  The fact that she _let_ him do that is another story.

Natasha looks peaceful as she sleeps.  There’s a faint glow illuminating her face from some of the candles that Laura had lit, and Steve can’t help but stare.  Her newly colored hair fans out of the pillow where her head rests.  It’s certainly different, but to him, there’s no hair color that Natasha can’t pull off.  Her chest moves up and down rhythmically, and its steadiness is almost hypnotizing. 

Soaking in the view a little longer, Steve waits a few minutes before deciding it’s time to get them both to bed.  He hates the idea of waking her up, so he gently moves her legs off of his, which grants him the ability to stand up.  Going around the living room, he blows out the candles, leaving them in darkness.  Moonlight shines through one of the windows, helping him find his way back to the couch.  There’s no way he’s leaving her to sleep there all night.

He leans over, tucking his hands under her shoulders and knees, before sweeping her up in his arms.  His shoulder curves in in an attempt to keep her head on his chest.  He takes his time moving around the couch and going up the flight of stairs to the second floor.  The door to the room he stayed in last night is ajar, giving him easy access.  He lays her down on the left side of the bed, pulling the covers over her.  Trying to be as quiet as he can, he closes the blinds, brushes his teeth, and undresses as part of his nighttime routine. 

He slips under the covers, as well, on the right side of the bed.  Looking over, he realizes Natasha is facing him.  He’s guessing she was either woken earlier by his actions or she somehow unconsciously moved so she was laying on her side.  That works for him though, because the space between them still feels weird.  He’s normally protective of his teammates, but this need to be near Natasha is something more that he can’t quite explain.  Shuffling until he’s on his side in the middle of the bed, he smooths his hand over her waist before settling his arm around her. 

Their faces are so close together that he can feel her breath on his neck.  His arm is at just the right spot that he can feel her heart beat, and it’s that rhythm that lulls him to sleep.

 

* * *

 

Laura is always up by five, now that she has three kids.  The day starts off much like any other day.  She heads down the hallway to check on Nathaniel, who is still asleep.  He’s usually awake by now, ready for breakfast, but she’ll take the few moments to herself while she can. 

Continuing down the hall, she peeks her head into Lila’s and Cooper’s rooms as well.  It’s dark and neither of the kids make a peep.  She doubts they will be up any time soon, so she continues on her way to the steps.  She halts, though, at the last door in the hallway, which is cracked open. 

She hesitates for a moment before pushing the door open further.  Some light from the hallway spills in, allowing her to see in to the room.  What she finds is…well, not what she expected.  _Interesting_ , she thinks, noting the two occupants in the guest bed.  Steve’s laying on his back with an arm under Natasha’s head.  Natasha is on her side, one hand resting on Steve’s chest.  Judging by the way the covers are lumped, she’s guessing that Natasha has a leg hooked over one of Steve’s. 

She knows Clint has shared a bed with Natasha before on missions, as part of a cover or just because there weren’t enough beds.  Based on what he’s told her, this is _not_ normal.  Even with how close Clint is to her, Natasha didn’t like to be touched when she was sleeping.  Finding her with Steve in the position she’s in is surprising.  She could tell earlier that Steve has strong feelings for his friend, based on his reaction to seeing her.  Now, she’s wondering if Natasha returns his feelings.  She might say she doesn’t, but her body language says she does.

She’s also dying to know exactly how the pair ended up in bed together, but it looks like she’ll have to wait a while to get answers.  Closing the door behind her, she makes her way down the steps to watch the weather.

 

* * *

 

The first thing Natasha thinks when she wakes up is that she’s warm.  Keeping her eyes shut, she tries to remember what happened before she nodded off.  She recalls relaxing in the living room, talking with Steve.  She must still be on the couch.  _Yes,_ she thinks, _that must be right_.  What she can’t figure out, then, is why she feels so warm and comfortable.

Finally opening her eyes, she realizes why- she’s in the guest bed and Steve is _right next_ to her.  Steve had to have carried her up here. 

What did she do while she was asleep?!  She feels guilty, not knowing if Steve would be ok with their position.  Her head is pillowed by his arm, and her arms are nestled in between her body and his.  That’s not a problem, by any means, but the leg she has slung over his hip and left leg is.  She’s practically on top of him.  This has never happened before when they’ve had to share a bed. 

To make matters worse, Steve is shirtless.  He’s not wearing pants, either, judging by the skin to skin contact their legs have, meaning he’s just wearing boxers. 

It’s all very distracting. 

She kind of likes it, this feeling of waking up next to Steve.  She knew she had feelings for him, but it wasn’t until she let him go at the airport that she understood how strong they were. 

Just as she decides she’ll enjoy the coziness a little longer, she feels Steve stir.  Her eyes immediately squeeze shut, and she slows down her breathing.  Faking sleep may not have been the best idea, but it was the first one that came to mind. 

Steve must have turned his head in her direction, because she can feel his shoulder move the slightest bit.  She doesn’t know what to do.  He stays like that for several minutes, and she realizes he probably doesn’t want to move because it will wake her up.  Any movement on his end would result in disturbing her. 

She knows they can’t lay there forever.  Making the decision to get up, she slowly opens her eyes, expecting to meet Steve’s baby blue ones.  Instead, she finds Steve asleep, his eyes completely shut.  It looks like he dozed off again. 

She tries to lift her head gradually, but the moment it fully leaves Steve’s arm, his eyes open.

_Oops._

“Good morning,” Steve says, his voice gravelly, “how did you sleep?”  He doesn’t seem alarmed by their proximity, so she puts her head back in its previous position.

“Good morning,” she whispers back, “I slept well.”  It’s the best sleep she’s gotten in a long time, if she’s being honest, but she doesn’t tell him that.

“Mmm,” he hums in agreement, “me too.  I hope it’s ok that we shared the bed.  It didn’t seem to make sense to have either of us sleep on the couch.”

It makes sense to her as well.  Her stomach churns a little bit at his statement, though.  It sounds like him sleeping in bed with her didn’t mean anything beyond trying to keep them both comfortable.

“Plus,” he adds, his voice dropping even lower, “now that you’re here, I don’t want to let you go.”

_What?_

Her eyes flick up to meet his and her stomach flutters again, but this time, in a good way.  His eyes are soft, but the line of his mouth is serious.  She can tell that he’s unsure of how she feels about his admission. 

One thing they both have in common is waiting too long.  By the time she realized she had feelings for him, he was in London with Sam, attending Peggy’s funeral.  Between dealing with that and Sharon (yeah, she had heard about that), she knew that she couldn’t say anything. 

She’s not letting the opportunity pass her by again.

Tilting her head up more, she leans closer, her hand moving to his chest to balance herself.  His eyes glance down to her mouth quickly and back up again. 

“Is this ok?” she asks, moving in more.  She wants to be positive this is what he wants.  Steve’s free hand touches her back, pulling her in, granting her permission.  Her eyes flutter shut as they close the final inches between them.  His lips almost brush hers-

And there’s a knock on the door. 

They both automatically pull back, just in time for the door to open.  They turn to find Laura standing in the doorway, her hand on the door knob.  She looks a little bit sheepish before a knowing smile grows on her face, seeing them tangled together.

“You might want to move apart because the kids are up and will be here any minute.”

Steve’s out of bed so fast that Natasha’s surprised he didn’t rip the covers off with him. 

“I’ll just take a quick shower,” he says, hastily heading towards the bathroom.

“That’s a good idea,” Laura replies, leaning against the doorway, her arms folding over her chest.  She crooks a finger at Natasha in a _come here_ gesture. Natasha briefly wonders if Laura is going to lecture her.

She begrudgingly gets out of bed and joins Laura near the door.  Laura shifts closer to her, as if she is going to share some kind of secret, and lowers her voice.

“If that’s what I think it was, I’ll tell the kids you’re in the shower and that Steve’s busy.  Since I’m pretty sure it _was_ what I think it was, you better go join him,” she advises, giving Natasha a push towards the bathroom door.

She hears the bedroom door click shut behind her, signaling Laura’s departure.  Not needing to be told twice, she’s already shed some of her clothes by the time she turns the knob on the bathroom door. 


	3. Finding My Way Back to You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The final chapter! I hope you all enjoy!!

For once, Natasha actually feels nervous.  Laura’s idea to join Steve in the shower was a good one, but she isn’t sure how Steve will react.  Isn’t stepping into the shower naked while he’s in there a bit forward? She knows Steve can be old-fashioned.  What if he wants to take things really slow?  Then again, she’s not exactly sure what this “thing” is.

Pushing aside her nerves and the shower curtain, she decides it’s time to find out.  Steve’s humming, which had started before she came in to the bathroom, stops as some of the steam escapes from the shower.  He must have heard the clink of the metal curtain hooks as she moved the curtain away, because he turns around as she climbs over the side of the tub.  With the back of his head facing the shower head, water pours through his hair and down his neck, the drops creating trails on his skin as they journey further down his body.

She looks up to find Steve watching her, his eyes wide.  The spray from the water barely grazes her skin.  Goosebumps spring up on her arms, silently asking her to get under the warm water.

“Nat,” Steve says, his voice partially muffled by the spray, “what are you doing?”

Although he asks, it sounds like he already knows the answer.  His eyes are inviting.  She does note, though, that they stay fixed on her face.  Most men, men from her past, would always focus on her body rather than on her, but Steve is different.  He wants _all_ of her.  She wants him just as badly.

“I forgot something,” she replies, stepping closer before pulling his lips down to meet hers.  This time, there’s no knock on the door or threat of being seen by the kids.  Steve doesn’t even hesitate, pressing his lips back against hers. 

They kiss multiple times, sweet and simple kisses that melt her.  Steve’s fingers clutch at her hips, pulling her in to him, and she can feel how worked up he is.  Feeling how turned on Steve is sends a wave of lust through her, causing her to kiss him deeper.  She sweeps her tongue over his lower lip and he grants her access. 

Stepping back, he pulls her forward with him, allowing her to get under the shower spray.  The warmth of the water and from Steve feels wonderful.  Sadly, though, the spray is wetting her hair, creating a curtain around her face.  She breaks the kiss to run her fingers through her it, slicking it back.  As she does this, Steve’s eyes open.  His eyes are dilated, the blue just a small ring around his pupils. She’s sure hers must look the same way.

Hair in place, her arms reach out to him, running down his chest.  Steve makes the first move this time, his nose nudging hers before he starts to press his mouth along her neck.  Her head tilts back slightly, giving him more space to explore.  It all feels so good, her senses on high alert.  He hits a particularly sensitive spot on her neck that triggers her to gasp for air.

As much as she’s enjoying Steve’s attention, she can’t seem to stop herself from pushing his shoulders back, pressing him flat against the shower wall, his lips disconnecting from her skin. 

He almost looks a little put out until she works over the smooth skin of his chest with her lips.  Dragging her mouth up to his collarbone, he lets out a deep moan.

It would be so easy for them to go further, but Natasha wants to wait until they are truly alone before they do that.  Steve seems content with what they are doing, never pushing for more.

She doesn’t want to stop kissing him, either, but the kids _had_ to be expecting her to be done by now.  Stopping her movements, she looks up and catches Steve’s eyes.

“The kids are probably wondering where we are,” she says, placing one final kiss on Steve’s waiting lips.

“You’re probably right,” he answers, letting his hands drop.  His brow furrows for a second.  “Was this just…what is this?” he asks as he turns back toward her after shutting off the water. 

God, she feels dumb.  She didn’t even tell him how she felt.  She kind of showed him, but sometimes words are necessary. 

She waits until he has a towel wrapped around his waist, and one secured around her own body, before answering.

“This isn’t a one-time thing for me. It’s certainly not just physical either, though that part is pretty great.”  At that, Steve’s lips quirk up.  “I want more.  I want us to be together.”

Steve is quick to respond.

“I do, too.”

Steve flits his fingers along the top of her shoulders, giving her one more searing kiss.

“I hope Clint will be ok with this.  I never want to be on the other side of his, ‘I’ll kill you if I have to’ lecture,” Steve says, chuckling.  “We might want to tell him before we get him out of his confinement.”

Natasha laughs at that.  “He’ll be fine.  Let’s just hope Sam doesn’t freak out.  I can already picture him yelling at us to get a room.”

Steve appears to think that over for a minute.

“If he does, we might want to take him up on that suggestion,” he responds, giving her a wink.

 

* * *

 

The day goes quickly after they head down for breakfast.  Getting Laura and the kids situated at the cabin took a while.  Not only did they have things to unpack, they also had to establish how they would keep in touch.

It was torture for her, having to keep her hands to herself all day when Steve was right there.  She could see it was torture for Steve, as well, but Laura’s parting words as they are getting ready to leave the family at the cabin makes up for it.

“You know, there are plenty of rooms at the farmhouse, if you two wanted to stay the night.  _Alone,_ ” Laura offers, giving Natasha a nudge with her shoulder. 

It takes them less than five minutes to make their good-byes. 


End file.
